The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the growth of films of silicides of refractory metals, as well as to the films obtained by this process. It more particularly relates to producing electronic microcomponents particularly in the field of very large scale integration (VLSI) on silicon.
It is know to produce films of silicides of refractory metals on a silicon substrate by codeposition methods and in particular by coatomization methods. However, the latter are not selective. Moreover, the thus obtained films must be annealed at 1000.degree. C. for one or two hours, or at 1100.degree. C. for approximately 30 minutes, in order to lower their resistivity. Despite this annealing, the resistivity remains high for films with a thickness below 150 nm and films whose thickness exceeds 400 nm break during the annealing process.
Another method is known for the growth of a silicide of a refractory metal on a silicon substrate, in which the refractory metal is deposited on the cold substrate, under a pressure of approximately 10.sup.-4 Pascal, after which the film obtained is annealed. However, the thus obtained films are very rough and become detached.